Happy Birthday Yi Xing
by yixingairen
Summary: A one shot story dedicated to our birthday boy The one and only Healing Unicorn Lay Of EXO M


The ray of sunshine hitting your face awakened you. You turn to look at the clock hanging on the wall saying it's 6 in the morning. Your body was already used to wake up at this hour everyday.

You turn your attention to the person lying next to you in bed, Your husband. He was still sleeping soundly while he wraps his arms on your body. You love the feeling of his warm embrace and his warm breath hitting your face. You stare at his beautiful face and thought that you were so blessed to be married with this person.

You caressed his face that made him slowly open his eyes. As he sees you he immediately smiles at you revealing his dimple and embracing even tighter. You smile back at him embracing back.

"Good Morning Airen" he greeted you as he place a light kiss on your lips.

"Good Morning too Airen, did you sleep well?" you ask him.

He nooded and give you another kiss and you kiss him back. This guy never fails to make your day complete everyday. He was the husband you have ever dream of. both of you wash up and went straight to the kitchen for breakfast.

You prepare the food while he was preparing two cups of coffe for the both of you. Both of you decided to have some pancakes for breakfast. Yi Xing loves it when you make him pancakes. Even sometimes you wrestle each other when it comes to cooking. Not only he was a great husband, he is also great in cooking and you cannot deny that. But you also believe in you cooking skills.

You place the pancakes on the table and took your seat beside him. He took a slice of pancake and feeds it to you.

"Say Ahhh, Airen" he said and you obeyed him. You took a slice and also feed him.

"Do you like it?" you ask. He nooded and rais a thumbs up to you.

While both of you were eating breakfast, You ask him what day was it today. He just shook his head. You rooled your eyes at him.

"Yi Xing, Airen, have you really forgotten what today is?" you ask him again.

"Why? Don't tell me it's our anniversary today" he said. You face palm.

"No silly, today is your birthday, have you forgotten about it?" you said.

His eyes grew wide and he drop the fork he was holding. How can he be so stupid that he forgotten his own birthday. You giggled a bit, you embrace him and gave him a kiss on his lips as you greeted him a happy birthday. He wraps his arms around your waist and thanked you.

"what will shall I ever do if I haven't got you Airen?" he ask.

"Well you will be a forgetful unicorn airen" you joked.

He let out a huge grin and he place his hands on your sides. You were about to escape from him but it was too late. He was already tickling you and you couldn't stop from laughing. You old him to stop and he obeyed you. You needed to have your revenge so you held his hand and blow on his neck. You knew he was very ticklish on that area. He was struggling to escape from you and luckly he did, you can't win over him he was just too strong for you.

After breakfast, both of you went to the living room to watch some shows on TV. You rest your head on his shoulders as he was scanning the channels. You turn to him and ask him what will you do today since it's his birthday and he doen't have any work. He told you that you two will have dinner later at his favorite retaurant and you agreed. But you have other plans on your mind.

While he was at the kitchen cooking some luch for the both of you. You scanned your phone and texted the other EXO members. You told them to take incharge of the preparation on Yi Xing's birthday and they all agreed. Yi Xing then called you that lunch was already ready.

He was scanning inside your walk-in closet looking for some clothes to were on your dinner. You walked in and helped him. It was now your turn to look for something to wear. As you were scanning his arms snakes on your waist and planted a kiss on your neck. You tilted your head abit to give him more acces on your neck. He just love to shower you with kisses and show you how much he really love you. You could never ask for more.

"Airen, what do you think? is this blue dress better or this purple one?" you ask him as you show him the two dresses.

"PURPLE!" he shouted. You shouldn't have ask him you knew the answer all along. Yi Xing's favorite color is purple and he wouldn't doubt picking that color.

"But any color will always good on you Airen" he complimented. You felt your cheeks starts to warm up. He just know how to pick the right mushy words to make you blush.

You were in the shower when he ask you if you have reserved a table at the restaurant and you nodded. Both of you dress up and drive to your destination. He didn't know that Suho was texting you that everything was already done for his surprise party. Yi Xing notice that you were smiling.

"What's with that smile Airen?" he ask. You turn to him and shook your head.

"Nothing Airen, I'm just happy today, aren't you happy? today's your birthday" you said

He smiled and took you hand and kissed it "I'm always happy Airen, from the beginning I met you until today and for the years to come and knowing I'll be spending the rest of my with the most wonderful woman in the world will always make me happy" he answered.

"I love you, Airen" he added. You felt your heart rais when you heard him speak those 3 words. He seldom use it but he keep never fails to show you and make you feel that he really loves you.

"I love you too, Airen" you replied.

~_at the restaurant~_

"Do you have a reservation Sir?" the receptionist ask.

"yes we have, a table for two for Mr. & Mrs. Zhang Yi Xing" Yi Xing answered.

The receptionist smiled and leads you inside the restaurant. Yi Xing notice that the receptionist was leading you to the function room. You were smiling and you couldn't wait to see his expression when he see his surprise party.

"Your reservation is upstairs Sir" the receptionist ask. Before Yi Xing can complain you thank the receptionist and pulled Yi Xing upstairs.

"I thought it was just a table for two, the restaurant wasn't even pack, why do we have to be in the function room" he complain while you were dragging him towards the function hall.

"just come along Airen" you said. ignoring his complains.

As you open the door of the function and both of you entered the room. when suddenly...

The lights turned on and there were confetti falling.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YI XING!" Everyone Greeted.

All the EXO members were present. You look at Yi Xing with his surprise espression. You giggled.

"Surprise Airen, Do you like it?" you ask him as you wrap your his arm. He turn to you.

"I love it! I never expected that everyone would work this hard, just for my birthday" he said tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. You wipe them with your fingers and lead him to his seat.

"This wouldn't be possible if noona haven't planned this" Tao said.

"Come on! stop being so emotional Lay, this is your party, ENJOY!" Luhan said as he ruffles Lay's hair. You laugh as the boys approach him and hugs him.

"LET THIS PARTY BEGIN!" Baek and Chanyeol chorused.

The party lasted up to 2 in the morning, Some of the boys were already drunk. Kai was already mumbling words that no one could understand. Sehun was even talking to the chopsticks in front of him. Suho, You, Lay, Xiumin and Kyungsoo were the only ones who weren't drunk. You all laugh at the silly boys dancing to the music inside the room. Kris was even shouting that he was a dragon and he can fly. Tao would roll his eyes and laugh at him. Luhan then approach Lay hiccuping.

"Ya! Yi Xing! you have great wife! she better's gives you a child sooner or else..." he pause. Lay's already frowning and you were laughing at Luhan.

"or else what Luhan?" Lay ask giggling.

"or else you'll be living together just the two of you! kekeke" he continued. "But hey! you can always adopt Tao!" he added.

You and Lay laugh hard at Luhan and Suho, Xiumin and Kyungsoo joined you.

"WHAT!? Who wansh sho adof me?" Tao ask lying on the floor.

"NO ONE! WHO WOULD WANTH TO ADOPT A THUPID PANDA!" Sehun shouted.

"YEAH! A Scary Panda!" Chen added

Tao frowned, you approach Tao and ruffles his hair. "Don't worry Tao, Lay and I would be glad to adopt you" you joke.

Everyone laugh. Lay stood up from his chair and stretched his body.

"I think let's call it a day, everyone's already tired" he said and everyone agreed.

You and Lay help the others to the van. Kyungsoo was somehow struggling with Kai since he was so talkative. He keeps saying things and Kyungsoo just have to nod at him as if he understands what Kai was saying.

You thank Suho and the others for the wonderful party and you and Lay went on your way back to your house.

Both of you were exhausted, you decided to wash up and get ready for bed. Both of you lay on your bed and you rested your head on Lay's chest while he embraces you and plays with your hair.

"Thank you for the party, Airen" he said to you.

"Anything for you Airen" you replied closing your eyes.

Suddenly he turns you pinning on the bed that he was already on top of you.

"I just remember" he said.

"What?" you ask.

"I remeber what Luhan said at the party" he said winking at you. he peak a kiss on your lips.

"Do you think we should add another member of the family?" he ask you and you giggle.

He took it as a yes and locks his lips on yours.

~THE END~

* * *

**Enjoy! HAPPY BITHDAY YI XING**


End file.
